The Fan
"The Fan" is the second episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the seventy-eighth episode overall. Synopsis Sarah, the new kid in school, is Gumball and Darwin's number one, crazy obsessive, fan. Plot The episode opens with Gumball and Darwin frantically running through town for some reason. They keep bumping into Sarah, who tries to greet them over and over. Eventually, they stop in time for Sarah to greet them with a cliché pun. Gumball tells her there is no time and he has to do something important but forgets what it is. The Rainbow Factory blows up in the distance. The following day at school, the boys are grieving over the destruction of the building when Sarah shows up and delivers a couple of cliché expressions. Later in the cafeteria, she seats herself next to Gumball and Darwin. She reveals she transferred to Elmore Junior High to be near them, and she wonders what her role is. Gumball suggests she is the "insanely obsessive one," and she enthusiastically takes his statement as a suggestion rather than what she already is, causing her to act as one despite Gumball's protests. Gumball and Darwin play a cassette tape by Sarah on the class television. It shows Sarah secretly watching them and following them everywhere while she sings the "Stalker Song" in the background, and they freak out. The boys decide to confront Sarah about her behavior, but have difficulty tracking her down. In the hallway, the boys see Mr. Small staring at a painting. He thinks he saw something move. Gumball and Darwin suddenly discover Sarah hiding in front of it, causing them and Mr. Small to freak out. She flees to her locker as Gumball and Darwin attempt to chase her down. At Sarah's locker, Sarah explains that she only acts that way because she is lonely, but Gumball and Darwin ask her to leave them alone. She explains that everything is part of the story but they tell her there is no story. Sarah leaves distraught, with tears in her eyes. As she leaves, Darwin notices the drawings in her locker. They also read through her notebook and see the "story" unfolding, which shows everything that happened to them including Sarah walking away from them just then. After reading through Sarah's personal notes, the boys feel guilty and decide to make it up to her by following the story in her notebook. Gumball and Darwin find Sarah on the school roof, and start reciting lines from her book. Sarah remains depressed, but after being persuaded by the boys, she plays along with them. Gumball and Darwin "fight" for Sarah's love, but almost end up injuring each other before Sarah breaks up the "fight". In frustration, Gumball destroys Sarah's notebook. Sarah simply hums the show's ending theme, perplexing both Gumball and Darwin. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Sarah Minor Characters *Cube Dog *Penny *Leslie *Carrie *Carmen *Colin *Tobias *Tina *Idaho *Bobert *Mr. Small *Gary Trivia *This episode was aired the same day as "The Kids." *This is the first time the Rainbow Factory's exterior has been seen. *Sarah breaks the fourth wall when she plays the show's background music as the scene changes. *Sarah breaks the fourth wall again by humming the ending credits. *The fighting image from Sarah's story can be seen on her wall toward the end of the "Stalker Song". *This is the first full episode with Jacob Hopkins and Terrell Ransom, Jr. as Gumball and Darwin. *Sarah's full name is revealed in this episode. *Sarah's voice appears to sound slightly different from "The Sweaters." *This is the second time the Rainbow Factory is seen, and the first time the outside is seen. The first was in "The Game." *The beginning of this episode was identical to "The Twilight Zone " episode called "The Hitch-Hiker " where a woman driving from New York to Los Angeles keeps running into the same Hitch-Hiker over and over again. Continuity *This is Sarah's second major role in an episode. Her first was in "The Sweaters." *Pictures from "The Colossus," "The Date," "The Dream," "The Photo," "The Flower," and "The Sweaters" are shown during Sarah's song. *''Suburban Karate Master'' is seen being played by Gumball and Darwin during Sarah's song. *The ukulele from "The Knights" and "The Internet" is seen in this episode. **It is also heard playing on the title card. *This is the second time references are made to previous episodes, with the first being "The Finale." *On the wedding picture with Gumball, Darwin, and Sarah's face on it, Gumball and Darwin's eyes are oval-shaped from Season 2. Cultural References *Sarah pausing after telling a joke is a reference to other sitcoms. *When Mr. Small tries to find Sarah on a wall, music similar to Jaws can be heard when she opens her eyes the first time. *Sarah's fan book, The Amazing Adventures of Gumball and Darwin and Sarah, is done in the style of manga, or Japanese comics. *Also in Sarah's fan book, Gumball and Darwin are depicted with handsome faces and flowers and sparkles around them. For this, they may be referencing some animes, where some of the characters daydream about their crush (if they have one), which sometimes looks more handsome than the real deal. Goofs/Errors *All of the cars that appear in the running scene are driverless. *When Gumball throws Sarah's recording device, the buttons are on the right side, when they should be on the left. *Minor cosmetic errors appear during the cafeteria scene, such as Darwin's cup changing its place, Gumball's green food disappearing then reappearing, and Darwin's spoon not actually touching the food when he eats it. *The ukulele has 4 tuning pegs, but has 2 strings. The same error happened earlier in "The Internet." *When viewed from the cover side, Darwin flips the pages of Sarah's comic to the right (as if Sarah arranged the page to imitate the way manga is printed), but when we see the open side, the pages are flipped to the left. *Gumball stands to Darwin's right side as they read Sarah's comic, but when Gumball points at it, his hand comes from Darwin's left side. *There is a picture of Gumball's yearbook photo, but it is normal, while the proof is hideous. *In The Amazing Adventures of Gumball and Darwin and Sarah, on the page that depicts Gumball and Darwin watching the "Stalker Song", they don't have the flowers and sparkles around them. It is unknown if this was intentional. es:El Ventilador fr:L'admiratrice Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes